


Not Too Innocent (Judy Hopps x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You decide to hire a personal stripper, until the seemingly sweet bunny shows up to your doorway.





	Not Too Innocent (Judy Hopps x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem* I am a furry

You wanted to spice things up a bit in your life, so you decided to hire a personal stripper from Zootopia. You waited the arrival of the animal, fantasizing what it could possibly be. Your wait wasn't that much longer when you heard a mere knock on the door. Swinging the door open, you witnessed as a tiny bunny in a cop uniform stood before you. 

You stood there completely dumbfounded, staring at the rabbit "Ma'am, I am going to have to investigate your household. There has been reports of unsafe precautions used in this house. If you would, please let me search your home." The grey rabbit stated, as you gulped, hesitantly letting the cop through.

You glanced at her badge 'Officer Hopps', you walked behind her as she scanned the rooms "If you don't mind, ma'am I will need to check your bedroom. Just in case I'm missing something." She insisted, you swallowed as you lead her into your bedroom.

This time, she looked through the drawers. Finding your hidden sex toys, dildos, and condoms. She took a glance at you, "You're quite the sinful one, aren't you? Do you happen to have your ID on you for you to possess these items? I just want to make sure." Judy questioned, as you scattered yourself around the house looking for you supposed ID. You looked at every spot you could possibly think of, you turned back to the Officer.

"I'm afraid I cannot find my ID anywhere around this house." You said, as Officer Hopps surprisingly pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

You gasped, trying so hard to take deep breathes "I'm sorry, but without an ID of these possessions I would like to believe you stole them if I am correct." Office Hopps stated, placing your arms behind your back. The bunny snapped the handcuffs to the rail of your bed, as you gave her a confused look.

A mischevious grin appeared on her face, letting out a chuckle from her mouth, "You're quite the gullible one as well, aren't you?" The 'Officer' said, unzipping her apparent uniform to reveal black lingerie underneath. Your eyes bulged, practically falling backwards on the bed.

"Oh honey, I can tell you have never done this kind of thing before by how panicky you are. Don't worry, I'll ease your nerves." She assured, laying next to you on the bed. You gazed into her beautiful violet eyes.

"We'll start sweet and innocent, okay? Then we can take it up a notch. If that's what you're comfortable with. Got it?" She said, as you blinked before nodding your head.

"Wait, you never told me your name. Mine is Y/N by the way." You commented, as the rabbit rolled over on her stomach facing you.

"Sweetheart, I hope you know it's not part of my job to make chit chat. If you must know, it's Judy Hopps." Judy responded, crawling over to you as you laid on your back.

"Slow and simple first. Usually with my other clients we start off rough, but with you I'll make an exception. I feel an odd attraction to you that I don't with anybody else." Judy said in a soft voice, pressing a gentle kiss against your mouth.

Sweet and subtle kisses soon turned into a full blown make out session, she ended up pinning you against the bed roughly placing kisses down your neck.

Judy pinned her arms against your chest, staring into your eyes "Maybe you're not as gentle as I thought you were." She gave you a wicked grin, placing a kiss onto your mouth once again.

Judy grinded her small fluffy body against yours, the odd thing was that she didn't even break a sweat, meanwhile you were sweating out of all the regions of your body like you just ran a mile "You're all tensed up, darling." Her nose twitched, staring at your private region.

"I know just the thing to relax your nerves. Are you in for it?" Her voice was soft and soothing, you were breathless. You nodded your head as that was the only thing you could of done.

A mischevious grin appeared on her face, as she reached for your zipper of your pants. She slowly, but teasingly unzipped your pants. You were trying so desperately to hold in your fluids, "Aw, how cute. I haven't even done anything yet and you're already about to drip by the look on your face." 

Your eyes dwindled to Judy, as she placed a hand over your underpants "Oh honey, your pussy is almost rock hard. You just want to release, don't you? I'm afraid I can't let you do that yet though. Be the good animal that you are and follow my commands." Her voice switched to demanding, slipping her palm underneath your underwear.

Your panting moans were racing out of your throat, as she rubbed her soft paws against your clit "Slip off your underwear or I'll rip them off myself. Got it, sweetheart?" Judy purred, pushing her paw harder against your clit.

You immediately did as commanded, slipping your underpants onto the floor, exposing your rough pussy "Isn't that absolutely delightful?" She gave you a grin, practically shoving her face right into your pussy.

You felt Judy's warm tongue collide onto your pussy, it was also abnormally larger than what you expected as it wrapped around your pussy. You moaned loudly, laying your head back onto the pillow. 

"You're so loud. I do perhaps enjoy that, sweetheart." Judy said in a soft voice, making you even more turned on if that was even possible. You grabbed onto Judy's head, pushing her harder into your pussy.

You heard subtle moans come from Judy, as she licked your clit. You desperately desired to release your fluids into her mouth. You know you would get punished, at this point you didn't really care.

After a moment, you ended up releasing your fluids into her mouth. Her eyes bulged open, as the fluids escaped into her throat.

Judy lifted her head, snuggling up against you in the bed, "You know, I didn't expect you to be this persuasive and dominant. Maybe I could come over for another round." Judy suggested, lifting herself from the bed. She gave you a wink before trailing off. That sure of hell was a experience. An expierence you wanted to relive again. 


End file.
